digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Bonds Episode 1
"New Kid" is the 1st episode of the series and 39th overall. It's been a year since the Royal Knights attacked. Davis meets a new kid named Ross, who is also a Digidestined. They then duel on a 15 minute time limit. Who will win? Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Ross Turn 1: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Gyroid" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Flamedramon" (1500/???) in Attack Position. "Flamedramon" attacks "Gyroid". Due to the effect of "Flamedramon", it gains 700 ATK during damage calculation only ("Flamedramon": 1500 → 2200/???). Due to the effect of "Gyroid", it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Ross Ross draws. He then activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Spell & Trap cards on the field to their respective owner's hand. He then activates "Confiscation" to pay 1000 Life Points (Ross 4000 → 3000), look at Davis's hand and force Davis to discard one card. After seeing Davis's hand, he chooses to force Davis to discard "Miracle Wave". He then Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Gyroid" ("Gyroid": 1000 → 2000/1000) until the End Phase, at which point it will be destroyed. "Gyroid" attacks and destroys "Flamedramon" (Davis 4000 → 3500). "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" attacks Davis directly (Davis 3500 → 2100). He then Sets a card. At the End Phase, "Gyroid" is destroyed via the effect of "Limiter Removal". Turn 4: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Base" (1000/???) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Miracles" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can send it to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Rock Star Base" by the ATK of the drawn monster. He draws "Rock Star Guitar" ("Rock Star Base": 1000 → 2800/???). "Rock Star Base" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon" (Ross 4000 → 2600). On Davis's End Phase, the effect of "The Crest of Miracles" expires ("Rock Star Base": 2800 → 1000/???). Turn 5: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Fiend Reflection #2" (1100/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Simulation Lost" to force both players to send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard (Ross sent "Panther Warrior" while Davis sends "Rock Star Drum"). He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Fiend Reflection #2" in order to allow "Panther Warrior" to attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks and destroys "Rock Star Base" (Davis 2100 → 1100). He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Piano" (1200/200) in Defense Position. He then activates "The Crest of Love" to reduce the ATK of "Rock Star Piano" to 0 ("Rock Star Piano": 1200 → 0/200) and increase his LP by the same amount (Davis 1100 → 2300). He then activates "Rock Concert" to banish "Piano", "Base", "Guitar" and "Drum" from his field and Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Rock Singer" (2800/???) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Rock Singer" attacks "Panther Warrior", but time runs out before the attack landed. Since Ross has more LP than Davis, he wins by default.